Becoming a Kept Woman
by beatlechicksteph
Summary: Weekly One Shot Challenge 2010 #6 "I love you, but I'm not in love with you." After the fairy wars, Sookie decides that maybe having someone take care of her wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing.


A/N: Written for the Weekly One-Shot Challenge 2010 Wk 6 Prompt: "I Love You, but I'm not in love with you." I have a snow day, so I figured I would fill up time writing a little one-shot. It's not much, but I hope you enjoy it. Spoilers for all 9 books.

This is un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Charlaine Harris. I own nothing.**

It was my last night working at Merlotte's. I was leaving tonight to move to Shreveport and permanently reside with Eric. After the fairy wars, Eric and I had a long talk about what we meant to one another. We spent many nights talking about compromises and what our future together would be. If we even had a future. And it turned out that Eric really and truly loved me, deeply. And if getting tortured by crazy ass fairies taught me anything at all, it was that life is too short to be stubborn and deny myself happiness. And as much as I hated to admit it, Eric made me happy. And then during one of Eric's long talks about why I should quit my job at Merlotte's, and move in with him and assist him in running Fangtasia, a light bulb came on. I really loved Eric, like REALLY loved Eric, so I accepted his proposal, and almost immediately started moving my stuff from Gran's house to his house. We were keeping Gran's house for now, as an "escape from reality" as Eric likes to put it.

So here I am, helping Sam close the bar for the last time. He was one who did not take the news of me moving very lightly. He was upset that I was moving to Shreveport, he was upset that I was shacking up with a vampire, and he was really upset that I was quitting my job and changing my life for Eric.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sam asked me for about the hundredth time during the last 20 minutes.

"I'm positive. It's time that I move on with my life," I replied, trying to not sound as frustrated with him as I was feeling.

"Sookie, this is not like you. Picking up your life and changing it for some guy."

I stopped cleaning the table that I was working on. " 'Some guy?!' Eric is not just 'some guy.' Technically he's my husband. And last I checked, husbands and wives traditionally live together." Remaining calm was starting to become an issue.

"I know! I know! But it just doesn't seem like you, to just quit your job and let some man take care of you. What happened to not wanting to be a 'kept woman?'" Sam said walking closer to me.

I took a deep breath. Sam did have a point. I spent most of my adult life trying to prove to everyone that I didn't need taking care of. I never wanted to be considered a "kept woman." It was a battle I fought with Bill and one I fought with Eric. But after nearly dying, I came to realize that maybe getting taken care of wasn't such a bad thing.

"Sam, I know that I've always been independent. I love being independent and taking care of myself. But after getting tortured by those fairies, I realize that our lives are short, and maybe having someone take care of me isn't so bad. Or maybe I just needed the right man to come along, and being with Eric makes me realize that having someone there with me, to help me out, to care for me, isn't bad at all." I put on a small smile at the thought of coming home every morning and waking up every night with Eric.

Sam looked crestfallen. "I guess I always hoped that I would be that man."

I looked at Sam, and realization hit me. Before I could respond, Sam closed the distance between us, and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Sook, I love you, I have always loved you. I can give you everything you ever wanted, and you can live a normal life. You can still work, and live in your Gran's place, sleep during the night. Let me love you, Sook. I know that you love me too, somewhere in your heart. Let me be the one to take care of you."

Sam looked so desperate that it hurt me to have to turn him down. "Sam, as nice as that all sounds, that wouldn't make me happy. I love you, but I'm not in love with you. Goodbye Sam. Please keep in touch." I gave him a hug and walked out the door.

As the door closed behind me I took a moment to close my eyes and gather my thoughts. When I opened my eyes, I saw a familiar red corvette with a very familiar blonde vampire standing next to it.

"Are you ready, Lover?"

I smiled the biggest smile I've had in a while. "Yes, I am." I walked over to the car and climbed in; giving the man I was in love with a kiss, before we drove off towards Shreveport and our futures.


End file.
